Conventional electrosurgical methods are widely used since they generally achieve hemostasis and reduce patient bleeding associated with tissue cutting operations while improving the surgeon's visibility of the treatment area. Many of the electrosurgical devices used in electrosurgery make use of a screen-type active electrode which is typically cut, or etched, from a sheet of conductive material. These electrosurgical devices and procedures, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, screen-type active electrodes typically require some method of securement to an insulative body and furthermore to the distal tip of the device itself. Failure to adequately secure the screen electrode to the insulative body may result in improper device function and possible patient harm during the electrosurgical procedure.
Prior attempts to secure the screen active electrode to the insulative body have involved mechanical, thermal, and chemical means or various combinations thereof. Numerous mechanical forms of securement have been utilized, while adhesives have been used as a chemical form of joining, and welding the screen may provide one thermal method of joining. These mechanical joining methods may also include the use of plastic, or non-recoverable, deformations of the materials being used for securement. However, even in combination with other joining methods, the above-listed methods for fixation provide only marginally effective solutions that typically are challenged over extended periods of use.
Accordingly, devices and methods which allow for the securement of flat screen active electrodes to the insulative body of an electrosurgical instrument while maintaining electrical connections through the insulative body are desired. In particular, mechanical methods for providing reasonable and durable securement of an electrically connected screen active electrode to the insulative body at the distal tip of an electrosurgical device while providing enhanced electrosurgical operating parameters are desired.